Mobs of Imfamy: Fight for your life!
by XZENGAGE161XZ
Summary: In the wake of a devastating attack, how will the mobs survive against impossible odds? Rated M for language and possible lemons in the future.
1. Prologue

Mobs of Infamy:

Fight for your life

Prologue

Forest Biome

No P.O.V.

"Gage we gotta move, we don't want to be late" said Ezekiel as he stood up. "Yeah, Zeke's right, we need to get to the meeting." Dennis added. "Yeah I suppose you're both right." Gage said as he slowly got up. The trio continued walking down the road to the castle where the mob conference was to take place. The conference was where all the mob princes and princesses met annually to discuss various topics. They were easily distinguished from the other mobs by their human appearance. Many of them wore their respective uniform to the meetings, as a way to show off the way they looked or to show their achievements.

Gage was 5'11" tall, with short black hair, lightly tanned skin and dark purple eyes. He wore a uniform with black pants and a black jacket with a belt. He was known as one of the most powerful ender mobs and while he didn't show off his strength, most everyone knew that it wasn't wise to mess with him. He was a veteran of the first Mob war, where he earned fame leading the mobs to victory over the Minecraftian-Villager Alliance, personally defeating the leader in a brutal battle. Like the other Ender-mobs, Gage was extremely strong and he often trained with the others so that they could become stronger. He was the oldest of the three at 21 years old,

Ezekiel was 5'7" tall, with short dark grey hair, tan skin, and grey eyes. His uniform was dark grey trousers, with a light grey shirt and black tie, and a dark grey jacket with a belt around it. On his tie he had a small medal with the Wither-human symbol on it. While he wasn't as confident as the other nether mobs, he was still highly respected because of his strength. He was incredibly talented with building, this being evident as he was chosen to design the great nether castles. He was close friends with Gage and the both of them often spent time together training. He was the second oldest of the group at 19 years old, though he was the middle of the wither mobs; Haze being the oldest and Sasha being the youngest.

Dennis was 6'2" tall, with white hair, light skin, and blue eyes. His uniform was white trousers with a black shirt and white tie. His uniform jacket was white and he had the creeper face on his right pocket to show he was the Ice creeper prince. Unlike Gage and Zeke, he wore his uniform jacket on over his shoulders, which he preferred as it kept him cooler. He was used to the cold of his snow biome and he didn't like the heat of the other biomes. This often caused him to sweat profusely, something he didn't like. He often avoided having to leave the snow biome, only leaving to go to either mob conference or to visit the other creepers. He was also the youngest of the three at 18 years old, but he was just as powerful as the others.

Flashback 3 years ago

The three had met by pure chance, as Gage was in the woods training and Zeke and Dennis were lost. Gage was practicing with his Ender blade. and the two had accidently snuck up on him. Gage turned around and brought the sword down inches in front of Zeke. Zeke was almost killed, but at the last minute Gage recognized him from previous mob conferences. He let them stay at his place which was in the nearby village. Unlike the pure mobs, hybrid mobs didn't mind living among the commoners of their type. Often Gage and Zeke would walk around and help out in their towns, showing that the people actually mattered. Dennis would do the same, but he was often at the creeper castle as he was a pure mob. He didn't mind much, as he got to see the other creepers often, but he did like the outdoors much more than the stuffy creeper meetings.

When Gage arrived with the other 2 princes, the ender-humans in the village were all curious, as they didn't often get visitors. Gage kindly introduced them and decided they could stay for a bit. Zeke didn't mind, but Dennis wasn't enjoying being in a plains biome that much. He was trying his best to stay cool but the summer heat wasn't exactly his forte, and he was sweating quite profusely.

Dennis P.O.V.

Guys, I'm not feeling so good," I said. I wondered how Zeke and Gage manage in this heat, while I feel as though I'm going to faint. Gage said that I could stay in his house and blast the AC if it made a difference. I said thank you and he lead us to his place. It was nice, a four story building made out of Quartz. I didn't think that he was the kind of person to live like this but I did like the cold interior. But what made it even weirder was that he was being kind, usually at the meetings he was intimidating and scary, along with the rest of the "powerful mobs." As we walked past I couldn't help but stop and look at the paintings he had all around. They all had one thing in common, they were all about battlefields. I didn't take much note though, remembering that Gage was a combat veteran and I suppose that it was normal. I was surprised that he didn't display his medals and that he had a back room that looked sealed off.

Gage's P.O.V

I was glad to help out the both of them, as I didn't want them to get hurt. My recent mail from the end wasn't good; reports of violence against all mobs were on the rise. I was well aware of what the Minecraftians and Villagers were doing to us. They would attack unsuspecting mobs of any kind and kill them or disfigure them in heinous ways. I hadn't seen things like that since the end of the war and quite frankly, I was hoping I'd never see it again. Sure I was powerful, but I couldn't take on more than 4 at a time. I told them about the violence, and offered to teleport them back to their homes. I knew that I would probably end up doing this for other mobs, and I let them eat some food first. I was happy to help though I would caution them about not carrying any sort of weapon for self defense

Ezekiel's P.O.V

Gage was kind enough to teleport us home and give us some weapons. He seems a bit odd though. I never knew he was that kind, and it felt surreal. He's seen combat before but the way he is you couldn't tell. He was very hard to read and that scares me but I suppose that just a minor fault. He's very smart and by the looks of it a very strong mob, he's better as an ally than a foe any day. I was ultimately glad that I had run into him

End Flashback

No P.O.V

The three princes made their way up the stairs and into the mansion. As they made their way down the corridors, they couldn't imagine the horrors that would envelop them and the other mobs and push them to the absolute limit.


	2. Surprise

Chapter 1

Surprise

No P.O.V

Gage pushed open the doors to the conference room, and walked in Zeke and Dennis in tow. The other mobs had already arrived and various conversations were going on. As usual, Zeke and Dennis sat next to each other at one end of the table. Gage walked over to the empty seat next to Blazette, a seat that he always occupied. It was normal for the more powerful mobs to sit together and discuss things that Across the table, Zeke was staring at the two of them. He was Blazette's ex, and he knew that she had left him for another guy; the pain inside him was unbearable. He decided to put Gage on the spot. "Gage why don't you just ask her out already, there's no use beating about the bush," Zeke called out. All the mobs fell silent and stared at either Zeke or Gage, waiting for one of them to lash out. Gage went red in the face and stood up, slamming his fists on the table and leaving dents in the wood. Zeke smirked at him, and noticed Blazette was slouching in her seat; trying to avoid attention.

Dennis P.O.V

Gage was pissed, his eyes were glowing purple and I could tell that nobody had seen him loose his cool like this. The other ender-mobs were staring up at him from their seats, and hoping they wouldn't be stuck cleaning Zeke from the walls. I didn't think that Gage would get so angry about it, but I was hoping that he would calm down before the whole room was covered in blood

Zeke's P.O.V

I surveyed Gage carefully, taking note of his every movement. He was seething from my comments; the rage within him must have been overwhelming. His face had gone back to its tan color and now I took notice of the smoke that was seeping from his mouth. I began to question myself as we both looked at each other. I was expecting him to teleport and break my neck like I had heard he did when he was fighting. The stories that were told about him were scary, but I was hoping that I wouldn't have to be a victim. I was so relieved when he sat down and calmed down from what I could see.

Gage's P.O.V

I sat down and stared at Zeke, thinking how he dare say such a thing at a meeting like this. He should know that mob meetings are supposed to be serious meetings, not for personal banter like that. "Listen Asshole, at least I have a girl to talk to, and I don't spend my time begging for protection from the other mobs;" I watched as he slumped into his seat and pulled out a cigarette. I calmed down and fixed my uniform jacket, making sure it was clean and the belt was centered. I calmly stood up and addressed the other mobs "Now that that is settled, let's get down to business. We are all here today to sign a very important document," I said as I pulled out the treaty. "This is a treaty hereby ending the hostilities between the Minecrafitan-Villager alliance and the Mobs. The war was indeed bloody and we lost so many, but looking forward we can once again live in peace. My vision, as well as the vision of all mobs is to be able to live in harmony with one another." As I finished speaking, I sat down and waited for the others to voice their opinion. I knew that it was inevitable that someone would say something, be it good or bad. Hopefully it wouldn't be something stupid, I just wanted to get home and relax for a while. But I did know that there was one person here that would have to say something. Sure enough the Minecraftian prince Joseph stood up, much to my chagrin.

No P.O.V

Joseph, the Minecraftian prince stood up to talk. He was 5'10" tall, with medium brown hair and brown eyes. Unlike a lot of the other princes and princesses, he didn't wear a uniform; instead he wore jeans and a simple polo shirt with a tactical vest over it. He was the veteran commander of the Minecraftian forces. Under his guidance, the Minecraftian-Villager alliance had nearly wiped out most of the mobs. The other mobs hated him as he was not trustworthy and had tried to get rid of them all before. Gage held the massive distinction of being the one who had defeated him in the closing stages of the war. Joseph hated that fact and was hell bent on getting his revenge, though he knew that wouldn't be happening for a while due to the increased security around all the mob princes and princesses.

Joseph's P.O.V

I stood up and looked around; knowing that one day all these useless mobs will be finished. "Well, I hope that we can all put the past behind us and move forward like Gage said. I know that a lot of you don't like me and I understand that my kind has a bad reputation. Though that is understandable, we should always strive to make sure that we can coexist peacefully." I shuddered a bit, knowing that was such a blatant lie. I just needed to make sure that everyone could believe in me a little bit. I took my seat, and looked at the Ender-mobs, oh how I missed the days where all I saw was dead or dying endermen and ender-humans. They irritated me so fucking much; they always seemed to enjoy their powers so much. I remember the look on Andr's face when she watched me destroy the Ender-dragon. I thanked my contact for giving me the power to do that, but I needed to have that power all the time. When I finally gained the power I deserved, nay that the Minecraftians deserved, we could finally put an end to not only them but all the mobs who had ever given us trouble.

No P.O.V

As the treaty was being signed, Joseph's phone went off, and he left the room. Nobody seemed to care much, he wasn't exactly the most popular person. The more powerful mobs were chatting amongst each other about the goings on in the over world. As most of them were from the nether or the End, they relied on Gage and Zeke to tell them a lot of the goings on in the overworld. The two could often be seen roaming the Nether or the End talking to the mobs there. This was tedious, but they didn't mind, as it was a perfect chance to see what was going on with the others. This also gave Gage a very powerful alliance with the Nether There was Haze, Andr, Andrei, Blazette, Sasha, and Skreech; they were the mobs who had massive power.

Haze was 6' even, with messy dark grey hair, a slight tan, and dark grey eyes. He was the most powerful of the mobs, being the Wither prince. He was often seen as cold and unforgiving; however he did care about his family and the other mobs. He wore a uniform similar to Ezekiel, the only difference being that over his uniform he wore a leather jacket that had the words mob boss on the back. He was the most physical and short-tempered of the mobs, he was often seen fighting with the others; this trait often landed him in hot water with the other mobs. Ontop of that he had an arrogant attitude, but he usually kept this in check to avoid unnecessary fights. Though he looked young he was the oldest of all the princes at 24 years old.

Andr was 5'6" tall, with long black hair, fair skin, and purple eyes. She was the most powerful of the Ender-mobs, and frequently enjoyed rubbing in their faces. She wore a black uniform jacket with a black skirt and black stockings. Often times she would be seen arguing with Gage or Skreech about the proper way to wear their uniforms or how they train. Though it was often annoying, Gage didn't mind it as she did have some interesting training techniques. She was the princess of all the endermen, and she was known to make sure that things were always optimal for the mobs in the End. She was also among the oldest princesses at 20 years old.

Andrei was 5'11" tall, with medium length black hair, fair skin, and purple eyes. He was the second most powerful of the Ender-mobs, a fact that he didn't care much about. His uniform was similar to Gage's except his uniform was a little looser and he insisted that it was the better way to wear it. Most of the time, he would be out and about in the overworld talking with the other hybrid mobs and partying. He wasn't a very serious person, and that often got him in trouble at the mob meetings. Gage would often be heard reminding him to at least try and act like he was 19, which annoyed him as he wasn't one who liked to be reprimanded.

Blazette was 5'8" tall, with long blond hair, tan skin and golden-yellow eyes. She was a very powerful mob that most other mobs feared. She was the Blaze princess, and very proud of it. Her uniform was golden shorts; with a half jacket the same color as her shorts. Her uniform was form fitting, which attracted a lot of attention from most of the princes. However, she usually wore a regular jacket and slacks to meetings, just to keep the attention off of her body. Though she usually preferred to be alone, she did like the company of some mobs, like Gage and Andr. They had recently celebrated her 21st birthday and thrown a huge celebration.

Sasha was 5'9" tall, with long dark grey hair, lightly tanned skin, and dark grey eyes. She was always seen carrying her wither sword, just in case she needed it. Her uniform was a dark grey half-jacket that extended just below her breasts and a pair of shorts. She was very powerful and more often than not she was usually training with either Ezekiel or Haze. Haze was her older brother, and he was very protective of her, though he did feel at ease when she would tell him Zeke was training with her. She did like him, though she knew what he was feeling since Blazette had just left him. She did like that he gave her a sword when she turned 18 a few weeks ago; until then she had to practice with Zeke's sword.

Skreech was 6'5" tall; he had long jet black hair, purple eyes, and fair skin. Like the other Ender-mobs, he wore a black uniform, but like Gage and Zeke he was a hybrid. He was the prince of the Ender-Creepers, a position he didn't really mind. He was very powerful and had a lot of patience, a trait that most of the other older mobs. He wasn't that old, he was 22 years old, but this made him older than Gage; a fact he'd exploit by calling him 'little boy' from time to time. This would usually anger Gage, but eventually he got used to it and would tease Screech by calling him 'old man'. The two would usually get along though and often hung out, and trained together.

Haze's P.O.V

Ugh, where is that Minecraftian bastard? I thought that we had to stay until the end of the meeting. I think it's been a damn half-hour since that fucker left. I scanned the room, until my eyes caught something draped across the back of the room. It was a banner that had the words 'Goodbye to all' on it. I had a bad feeling about this room; I just couldn't place my finger on what it was. "Gage, do you think that the war is really over? Or is that bastard just plotting something? I don't feel like being victim to an ambush." I was about to get up when I heard a low beeping.

No P.O.V

Suddenly a massive explosion tears the room sending mobs flying everywhere. Outside gunfire erupts as mincraftians and villagers begin slaughtering any mob on the street. Inside the building, fire breaks out as shattered gas lines mix with sparking wires. As the dust settles, there are only a few mobs that are able to get up. In a stroke of amazing luck, the more powerful mobs, instead of sitting by the wall, had sat by the door. When the bomb went off, the heavy oak table had deflected the blast up and away from the mobs. The others hadn't been so fortunate.

"Shit, is everyone okay?!" Gage yelled as he shoved a beam off of his waist. "Im up, fucked up, but still up" Haze said as she stood up wiping the dust and dirt from his now torn jacket. As the two mobs got up they saw the other end of the room was gone, and realized that anyone sitting there was probably dead. Zeke and Dennis emerged from the rubble next, clothes torn and Zeke was the closest to the blast but was getting up to get a drink when the bomb went off. There was blood staining his uniform as well as dirt. Dennis hadn't fared much better; his once pristine uniform was now torn and blood soaked. "Blazette! Are you in here? Hello, can you hear us?" The wounded mobs were searching the room, so far the only ones left were; Haze, Andr, Dennis, Sasha, Ezekiel, Skreech, Gage, Yuki, and Cupa. They were looking for Blazette, who was seated right next to Gage. Suddenly, Blazette emerged from the rubble behind the group, covered in cuts and bruises. Gage rushed forward and hugged her tightly, something that shocked everyone.

Blazette's P.O.V

"Hey guys Im okay, a little banged up but ok for the most part." I saw Gage turn around quickly and run over to me. I wasn't expecting to feel him hug me so tightly though. It felt nice, for the first time in a long time I was hugging someone who honestly cared for me. I was in his embrace for about a minute until we heard gunfire outside. I could feel my heart race and my mind though of the innocent mobs being slaughtered by the mincraftians made me sick. How could they just hack away at us when most of us haven't done anything to them? The more I thought about it the angrier I got. I calmed down when I realized that there wasn't anything we could do at the moment. I turned to the door and saw our enemy, armed and ready.

No P.O.V

Four armed Minecraftians charged into the rubble, their sole mission to clear out the remaining mobs before they could escape. They started pouring fire into the destroyed room, shredding everything in sight. Thinking quickly, Zeke and Gage drew their pistols and fired. Powerful .45 rounds flew towards the minecraftians. Within seconds they had emptied their magazines, and taken down the mincraftians. "Room clear; hold your fire." Gage looked around and let out a sigh. "Damn, these guys just don't quit do they?" Everyone turned and looked at Dennis, he was leaning on the wall; his uniform soaked in blood and dirt. "How many innocent lives do they need to take before they give up?!" Dennis was pissed, and rightly so; the treaty had been signed, in all actuality the war was supposed to be over. "Look whatever the case, we need to get the hell out of this place, or there won't be anyone capable of leading the resistance." The others looked around at the debris of the room and then to Gage. "We don't have a choice; we need to get to a safer place. As long as we are all basically unarmed, we are sitting ducks." They could hear gunfire outside and the sounds of dying mobs, things that could bring anyone to tears. With heads held low, they decided it was best to get out alive, and left the village and its inhabitants to their fate. As Gage, Andr and Screech teleported the group away, nobody noticed that Andrei was just coming from under the rubble. His once pristine uniform was now covered in dirt and blood with a slice along his back.


End file.
